The present invention relates to axial piston pumps. Such hydraulic pumps can be found in the traction drive system of skid steer construction vehicles and the like. A swash plate is mechanically tilted by a control piston to set a swash plate angle that controls the piston stroke and, therefore, the pump displacement.